Silver Bells
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: Super short sequel to "Snow, Ice, and Mistletoe." Quick holiday fluff.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

A/N: Here is a sequel of Snow, Ice and Mistletoe for steampunk-archer. I recommend you read that first. It will be short, though. Doesn't follow the show's events. Made up some things about Vanessa.

While Artie's agents were ice skating, he was busy getting ready for a Christmas get together with Vanessa. They were going to meet at her hotel in Featherhead, and they were going to spend Christmas together. He was wearing his special shirt and tie, and he even brushed his hair and trimmed his eyebrows. The streets in Featherhead were vacant and snowy. He picked Vanessa up from her hotel. She had on a long sleeved green shirt, a blue scarf, and black slacks all underneath a cream trench coat. She wore tan boots, and had on a cute cream hat and matching gloves. To Artie, she was simply stunning. Her smile could light up a room, and her voice was soothing.

"Hi Artie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Artie replied.

"I've missed you." Vanessa stated.

" Me too. I mean I've missed you too." Artie replied, tongue tied.

"Artie, it's just me." Vanessa told him. That made him settle down a bit.

"How are you?" Artie asked.

"Great, now that I am here with you. I think only seeing you once a month is too seldom." She said.

"Agreed. Now where do you want to go?" Artie asked.

"Well, most of the restaurants in town are closed. How about a picnic? I have some bread, turkey, ham, lettuce, cheese, pickles, and tomato's, fruit, juice, and some pie in the fridge."

"Okay that would be great." Artie said. They went back up to her room, and she grabbed the food, a blanket, and a basket.

"So where shall we have this picnic?" Artie asked.

"There is this little park by a pond that I think would be perfect."

"Okay, great."

They drove in comfortable silence to the park, and unpacked everything, and dug in.

"So how is your life going, Vanessa?"

"Well, it's rather boring. The last interesting thing was taking out your appendix…oh and the people turning to clay fiasco. But other than that, nothing interesting. How about you?"

"Well, Claudia got Steve off the metronome, Myka and Pete are still best friends, and HG is back. Leena is still amazing, and that's about it."

"Cool. Well I am bored. Lets go ice skating after lunch." Vanessa said.

"Okay." Was all Artie could get out. Internally, he was repulsed by the idea, but he didn't let Vanessa know that. "Where are we going to get skates?"

"Oh. Good point. What size shoe are you? I have my own white skates, and I also have two extra pairs of brown ones."

"Size 10 mens."

"Okay, I have a size 9 for that." Vanessa said.

"Great. Why a size nine? Oh, Let me warn you, I can't skate to save my life." Artie admitted

"That's okay, I'll teach you! And you need the skate to hug your foot. " Vanessa said, excited.

"Where did you learn to skate?" Artie asked, genuinely curious.

"I was a figure skater in high school."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was co- captain of the team." Vanessa said, with a blush.

"That's cool. No pun intended." Artie said. They went back to Vanessa's place and she rummaged through her closet, found the skates, and went outside to the car where Artie was waiting.

"There is this pond on the south side of town, that froze over in November. I'll drive." Vanessa said, placing the skates in the trunk. They drove to the pond and laced up their skates.

"Now, make sure that you lace them up tight. I don't want you to break an ankle today."

"That would be horrible."

"I don't want to have to be a doctor today, however tempting." Vanessa said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh shush." Artie said, playfully. They stood up, and went towards the ice.

"Now I want you to hold on to me for the first bit." Vanessa instructed, stepping on the ice and stretching her arms out to help Artie. Artie put one foot on the ice and started flailing.

"Wh-oaaa." Artie said, trying to gain his footing.

"Hold on!" Vanessa said, trying to keep Artie upright. Luckily, he was able to regain his balance, and ended up hugging Vanessa in the process.

"I don't like ice skating." Artie said.

"You'll get the hang of it. Now let's try actually moving." Vanessa said, her warm smile pointed towards Artie.

" Wait, we haven't even gone anywhere?" Artie asked, the idea dawning on him. "This is going to be a long day."

"Keep trying!" Vanessa encouraged. "Now put your arms on my shoulders, and use your right foot to push forward. Artie was skating forward, and Vanessa was skating backwards, with Artie's hands on her shoulders. Things were smooth sailing, until Artie's skate hit a pebble.

"VANESSA!" Artie said, as his center of gravity shifted forward. Before anyone could react, Artie knocked on Vanessa and fell on her. Once he realized what happened, he sheepishly tried to get up. He kept slipping and sliding and falling on Vanessa.

"Artie, why don't you roll over, let me up, and I will help you up." She suggested. Artie rolled over on his back, and Vanessa got up, and extended her arm forward to help him up. At that moment, Artie noticed something.

"Vanessa, you're bleeding." Artie said, staring at her leg.

"I am?" She looked down at her calf, where a pool of blood was forming under her slacks. "Huh, I guess I am. It's nothing, just a little cut. One of our skates must have cut me."

"We should probably go back to your place and clean that up." Artie suggested.

"Okay, because now that you mention it, it kinda stings." She admitted.

They got back to the Vanessa's place, and got her all cleaned up. Artie and Vanessa switched roles; Artie was the doctor and Vanessa was the patient. It was about two and a half hours until Christmas dinner at the B&B. Vanessa and Artie were having a great time, when his Farnsworth squawked.

"ARTIE. WHERE ARE YOU." Claudia demanded.

"At Vanessa's. Why? I don't have to be back until… oh dear."

"Yes. Get your butt back here old man." With that, Claudia hung up.

"Vanessa, I gotta go. I promised the Warehouse crew that I would be back for dinner, and it's a two hour drive. I guess I'll see you later?" Artie said, regretfully.

"Okay Artie. Have a Merry Christmas. I hope I will get to see you soon." Vanessa said.

"Merry Christmas. Maybe we can get together next week? If we aren't busy, I'd like to do something special."

"That'd be great. I will try to keep my calendar open."

"OH I almost forgot." Artie said, setting down his bag. "I got you a present."

"Oh Artie, you didn't have to. Seeing you today was my present. Oh, your gift is still in the mail. It got delayed."

"You are my gift, Vanessa. Here." Artie said, handing her a little box. She opened it up.

"Oh my gosh Artie. A bike bell just like the one from my childhood." Vanessa said, delighted.

"I was going to give it to you on our six month anniversary, but I can't wait another month. Merry Christmas, Vanessa." They hugged.

"I love you." Artie said, for the first time.

"I love you too."

A/N: I hope you liked it. This was supposed to be the time when the Warehouse crew was ice skating. Please leave a kind review. I already know that it seems rushed, but I didn't have time for this to be long and drawn out. I hope you understand. It was just supposed to be a little short exchange between our favorite old man and doctor lady.


End file.
